


A T L A S

by AnnaMarieM



Series: Poetry Collection [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaMarieM/pseuds/AnnaMarieM





	A T L A S

Do you ever get that feeling of exceeding strain?

                               As if you were the titan Atlas himself, holding up the world.

The feeling of immense pressure in your chest gathering from your rib cage all the way up to your jaw and behind your eyes. To the point that you feel you will break, and you can’t explain why. That your mind wants to cry but your body won’t let you. Because it’s not just sad. That’s too small a word. And it’s not just depressed, that’s not good enough, because it’s not always just one feeling. Sometimes you’re so weighted down in life, with these unwanted feelings. Feeling absolutely smothered. Distressed. Longing sometimes even overwhelming... Hope? No, it’s deeper than that. Wonder. In how life goes on, and how some people can cope, and why you had to be so cowardly. There are those that suffer so much more but you can never see it. No one ever see’s it. We are blind, the human race. we do not see what is plainly in front of us and, for me- It is infuriating. I don’t want to be a coward, I don’t want to be here, huddled against the wind while there are those that stand full force in it and are able to fly. I want to fly  with them , to feel their freedom from this pressure, but I am hit with this gasp and fall.

They will never see me like this. They will never notice, I will not let them. I will pretend I am strong and let them believe, but I myself cannot know, can’t help but wonder;

 Am I strong? Am I good? I am afraid to accept the possibility that I am not. 


End file.
